Phantom Returns
by jp3711nc
Summary: And underground froce is coming to earth and only the dino rangers and old friends to stop it Please read and Review part 3 it up
1. Chapter 1

Saban Own Powers Rangers you be surprised who I used to be the Phantom Ranger i hope you like it my first power rangers fanfic.

Phantom Returns

Part One

On a dyeing planet a black stream of light flashed near a camp sight for cogs tengas and pironatrons. The leader of the group was a nasty creature with dragon like features and a tail longer than 8 feet with yellow eyes.

"Today is a new day for are alliance of Evil no one well stop us and to help us are these to allies-!" He yelled

The figured gasped as he saw none other Scorpina and Goldar standing next to the creature.

"Not even the rangers will stand a chance!" he yelled

As the crowed cheered one Tenga looked up at the rocky area and saw the figure standing there.

"An intruder." It Said

"Get Him!" The dragon yelled

The figure tele-ported before they can get to him "If this gets out they will be ready for us this all your fault!" He said to the tenga then blasted it with red energy.

On Aqua-tar

The figure materialized into none other than the Phantom Ranger close by was the Alien Rangers with Trey.

"I see you have information?" Asked Delphine

"Yes" He said

Then Cestria came in with some files for him "Heres your next assignment."

"Who Is he?" Phantom Asked

"His name is Dragon he is what you saw on the planet the next step of Evil and the worst."

"Who are the rangers of Earth?" Asked Phantom

"They Are called Dino Thunder Rangers an old teammate of yours is the Black Ranger."

"It can't be I teleport there now thanks for the news." Said Phantom

"Your welcome and one more thing be careful for me ok." Said Cestria

"I Will" He said to her than tele-ported to Earth

As a space ship landed near the moon with Dragon he was preparing the invasion of Earth "Soon the Earth will be ares and no one can't stop us hahahahahahahaha!

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Saban owns powers rangers

takes place during evil white ranger and when tommy is in his ranger suite all the time.

Back on Earth a Ranger battle was taking place a monster and Zeltrax was fighting the Rangers.

"Man this guy is tough" Said the red dino ranger

"I know Mesagog isn't playing around" blue dino said

"Lets bring them together!" Yelled the yellow dino

"Right Z-Rex Blaster!" They yelled

"Fire!"

As the blast fired toward the monster he deflected back at the rangers sending sparks flying.

"Man how embarrassing fired by your own weapon." said red

"Ha Ha Ha Ha! Rangers your Finished" Yelled the monster

"I think not Rangers you ok?" asked the stranger

"Ya who are you?" asked red

"A friend where is black?" asked the stranger

"He is in containment right know we can't get him out and the White Ranger is on the lose." replied blue

"Stop ignoring me Rangers I don't care if you have fifty rangers you are done with." said the monster

"I think not use this it will increase your armor and your weapon's fire power do it now." he said

"Right lets do it" said yellow

"Put your hands on this crystal say dino power up." he said

"Right Dino Power Up Now!" They all Yelled

There suites vanished making a more powerful armor with speed and accuracy when they where morphed again there suites sparkled a more powerful and perfect armor was on them.

"Amazing I fell supercharged." said blue

"Ya dude I like it." said red

"Lets finish this." said yellow

"Right Super Dino Metallic Armor Power Up Ha!" They yelled

"Z-Rex blaster power up Fire!" yelled the rangers

"No not now I was just getting started ahhhhhhhh!" the monster yelled

The monster was gone Zeltrax could not believe what just happen then turned towards the rangers.

"This is not over Rangers" he said then vanished in the black vortex

"Now who are you and where this armor came from?" asked red

"I am from the planet called Aqua-tar I have a message for the black ranger also known as Tommy Oliver."

The rangers looked at one another "Should we trust him?" asked blue "Why not he gave us this cool armor he can't be that bad." replied red "and he also knows Dr. O." said yellow "I say lets go for it." said red

"Alright we take you to him but we are having trouble right now we cant seem to get him out of his armor."

"I see what of your computer expert can she?" he asked

"You mean Hayley wait a minute how you know." said blue

"I have my sources ." he said "and my name is Phantom Ranger to you I don't trust you yet to know my real name." Phantom said

"Right lets ride." said red before he went to his bike phantom held out his hand.

"I have a better way." phantom said then they all tele-ported from the street in red blue yellow and black light.

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3 Saban Owns Power Rangers

On Dragon's Ship

"Power Rangers ha like Im scared" Said Dragon

"We battled two of the Rangers on that planet before we should be careful."

"I Agree." said Scorpina

"Fine lets see our rival against the Rangers." ordered Dragon

"Right." They both replied and left in black flashes of light.

DinoThunder Headquarters

Hayley was trying to think of a way to help Tommy out of the shell "Hmm this is interesting." she said

She begin a scan when four beams of light startled her she recognize the three rangers but the fourth he was a mysterious.

"Don't worry he is a friend." sad red

"Ya he seems to be an old friend of Dr. O's." said yellow

"Lets de morph maybe then he trust us some more." said blue

"Right Power Down!" they yelled

"I am Conner thats Ethan and thats Kira." He pointed o them

"My real name is Billy Cranston if you already know I was the original blue ranger." said Phantom

"We know we saw Dr.O Power Ranger History." Said Conner

"I can't believe it the first blue ranger its like good to meet you." said Ethan

"Me too." said Kira

"Now tell me what's going on maybe I can help." said phantom

"Its Dr. O he is trapped in a caccon basically he is fossilized." said Ethan

"Try scanning his bio structure see if any of his body is still attached if so scan the possible de fossilization." said phantom

"Right I am on it." said Hayley

"Good Ethan help her Conner and Kira will search for the white ranger I will search for our enemy." ordered phantom

"Right lets go" said Conner

"DINOTHUNDER POWER UP HA!" Yelled Conner and Kira as they became the yellow and red rangers.

"Lets go." They began to go to there dinocycles then took off to fine the white ranger.

"Lets get started Hayley." said Ethan

"Right this is going to be a long day." Replied Hayley

At Dragon Lair

"So you see my proposition with you a great worrier like yourself fighting by my side will destroy the power rangers." Dragon said toward the shadows

"Not bad when will see this plan?" Asked the shadow

"Soon very soon." replied Dragon

"Good." he said as the shadow emerged to be Mesagog and Zeltrax.

"Zeltax do as he says make sure you get the job done and destroy who gets in the way." Ordered Mesagog

"Yes Sire." Said Zeltrax

"Good but first we need to get an old enemy of the space rangers we can resurect them with our technolegy anything is possible hahahahahahahaha!

To Be Continued


End file.
